Back to the Way It Should Be
by Yue-to-Sakura
Summary: 16 year old Sakura Kinomoto's life was perfect until one day, she wakes up and finds her life in a 180 degree flip... Yue and her are lovers! Kero's as aloof and grumpy as Yue. Almost everything was wrong. Luckily, Yue remembers things in the same way as Sakura . So, Sakura and Yue tries to return things to the way they should be.. But in what way are things supposed to be?
1. Morning Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yue, Sakura or Kero-chan, or any other CCS characters in the story. They all belong to CLAMP.

Now, off we go with the story!

* * *

**Back to the Way It Should Be**

**Chapter 1: Early Morning Surprise**

* * *

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE?!"

To say Sakura Kinomoto was shocked would be the understatement of the year. Who could blame her? Last time she checked, she was trying to create the Opposite Card with Tomoyo, Syaoran, Kero-chan and Yue and it was night time. She could remember a burst of power when she was almost done creating the card. She recalled passing out. When she regained consciousness, however, she found herself in an intimate embrace in the arms of the person she'd never dreamed of being in- in the arms of her undeniably handsome Moon Guardian- and that it was already morning.

Yue, hearing a loud thud and an ear-deafening scream, woke up. He looked around, noticed he was in his Mistress' room and saw Sakura on the floor. Immediately, Yue sat up, shock evident on his face. Last time he checked, he was with Sakura, standing on guard while she was creating the Opposite card. If his memory serves him right, something went wrong during the creation of the card and he rushed to his Mistress' side to protect her from a sudden burst of power. Then, there was darkness. What in the world happened after that?

"Mistress?" asked a confused Yue.

"Yue-san…. Where- what- why- how- why were we sleeping in the same bed? Where are the others? Is this a dream?! The Opposite card? And what happened to you?!" panicked Sakura, standing up from the floor.

Yue raised an eyebrow and tried finding a mirror to look at his self. When he did find one and took a good look at his self, Yue's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. His eyes weren't cat-like, though they were still in their usual silvery pale blue color, and looked like that of a normal human's. His silver-white hair wasn't tied in its usual ponytail and only reached up to his waist. To top things off, he wasn't wearing his guardian robes. Instead, he was wearing a slightly unbuttoned pale blue pyjama top and pants that were in a darker shade.

Yue composed his self. He shook his head and replied, "I don't know Mistress… This doesn't feel like a dream."

Just when Sakura was about to say something, another voice spoke in a familiar heavy Osaka dialect.

"It's still early in the morning. What's up with you two?" Kero-chan floated in the air between Yue and Sakura. His arms were crossed over his chest and wore the strangest Kero-chan look on his face.

The Sun Guardian's face looked as serious and emotionless as Yue's! Sakura and, yes, even Yue stared incredulously at Kero-chan, lips slightly parted in shock.

"Nanda?" Kero-chan curtly questioned in the same way Yue would have.

Sakura's mouth hung open. What was wrong with Kero? What was happening?

"Kero-chan? Is that you? What happened to the Opposite Card?" questioned Sakura, taking Kero from the air and then pinched his cheeks, "Are you okay? Why are you imitating Yue-san? "

If Yue got insulted or annoyed by this, he didn't say anything. He just folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine! And what do you mean by the Opposite Card? There's no such card!" Kero complained and freed himself from Sakura's hold. The "stuffed toy" threw a little glare at Sakura and rubbed his sore cheeks. He wondered why Sakura asked what she just did earlier. Imitating Yue? And what Opposite card? He couldn't understand where she was coming from.

"Anyways, what's up with you two at such an early time in the morning?" Kero asked, putting a hand on his hip, once again in the same way Yue does.

Sakura frowned. Things were surely turning out weird. First, she wakes up in Yue's arms. Next, Kero-chan's acting like Yue and he doesn't remember a thing about last night. What more things would surprise her out of her mind this day?

Yue was just as exasperated as Sakura. He didn't like how things were turning out. He thought this was just an illusion and tried checking if it was. Fortunately or unfortunately-he didn't know what seemed fit for the situation he and his Mistress was in right now- they weren't in an illusion. Another thought crossed his mind. Maybe this was the work of the Opposite Card? And, what more was in store for his Mistress and him?

"Are you going to answer or not?" questioned Kero, snapping the Card Mistress and the Moon Guardian out of their thoughts.

"Eto... Why isn't Yue-san in his usual clothes and what happened to his hair? And why were we sleeping together? And what happened last night with the Opposite Card?" asked Sakura.

Kero looked at Sakura as though she suddenly grew out three heads. She wasn't serious… was she? Kero glanced at Yue for help. Yue appeared as confused as Sakura was, though it wasn't actually shown in his face. Kero let out a long, annoyed sigh. Did his Mistress hit her head too hard earlier when she fell off the bed? Was Yue having amnesia or something?

"Mistress Sakura, you and Yue are LOVERS," explained Kero, "You split Yukito and him months ago. The Yue you're seeing now is his false form. Yue's now living with us and he's staying in your brother's room since that brother of yours moved to an apartment with his girlfriend. And about him sleeping with you, YOU were the one who asked him to do so last night since you couldn't sleep. And as I've said before, I know nothing of the Opposite Card you're talking about and surely such a card wasn't mentioned nor created last night."

Yue's eyes widened more than saucers and his mouth hang open. He and his Mistress? Lovers? That was absurd! As much as Yue refused to admit it, he's grown rather fond of his Mistress, cared about her more than to his liking, and that he was harbouring feelings for her that were stronger than the one he had for Clow. But the big point here was that his Mistress was in love with Li Syaoran!

Sakura was even more dumbfounded than Yue that she was rendered speechless. All she could do at that moment was stare at Kero-chan with her jaw dropped on the ground and her face in an awfully mad blush it put a red traffic light to shame. Not only that, she didn't miss it when her heart skipped around 6 beats when Kero-chan mentioned that she and Yue were lovers.

"If I were you Mistress, I'd get over my shock right now and start readying for school. The same goes for you too Yue. And, Yukito's going to arrive after little while to go to school with you two," Kero spoke up, seeing that none of the two was going to snap out of their surprise soon. After that, the Sun Guardian immediately returned to his makeshift bedroom in the drawer of Sakura's study table, knowing that Sakura was going to scream in again. Better safe in his bedroom where his Mistress' scream won't be as ear-deafening.

Kero was absolutely right. A few seconds after Kero went in his bedroom, Sakura's brain registered the word "school" and so she reacted like she usually would when she finally found her voice:

"HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE?!"

* * *

_A/N: So, how's the chapter? Hope you enjoyed reading! Any comments, suggestions, criticisms, please feel free to tell me. They'd be welcomed with very open arms and would totally be appreciated! Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up on... I actually don't know XDD I've got school to do, but I'll try to update as soon as I can :D_


	2. School Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any CCS characters in the story. They all belong to CLAMP.

Now off to the story we go!

* * *

**Back to the Way It Should Be**

**Chapter 2: School Trouble**

* * *

From the moment Yue and Sakura emerged from the Kinomoto house, Yukito immediately noticed something was wrong for three reasons. One, Yue and Sakura weren't holding hands or attached to each other, something that Yukito hasn't witnessed from the two ever since the Moon Guardian and his Mistress got together. Two, an awkward atmosphere was coming from Yue and Sakura instead of the usual lovey-dovey air that was sweeter than any expensive chocolates could be. And lastly, Yue's hair was tied in a loose ponytail, which is unusual for Yukito, since Sakura prefers Yue's hair to be just flowing freely down his back and has made Yue promise not to tie it when he's in his false form.

So naturally, Yukito narrowed his eyes at the couple and bluntly told them, "What the hell is up with you two? Are you two in a lover's quarrel or something? Don't tell me Yue did something bad to you Sakura? If he did, I'll beat him into a bloody pulp!"

Sakura, who was just about to greet Yukito, stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth agape. Now this was a Yukito she'd never ever seen before. The Yukito in front of her now is just as barbaric as her older brother!

On the other hand, Yue wasn't surprised by Yukito's behavior. It already occurred to him earlier that the people they knew would have their personalities opposite. However, it was quite weird to him to see his false form in front of him, talking back to him and acting like Touya. Nevertheless, Yue kept his cool.

"How do you know something is wrong?" questioned Yue, taking everything calmly- something he's so capable of doing.

Yukito gave Yue a deadpan look and replied," You're seriously asking me that question?"

Yue nodded. He needed to know how Yukito immediately noticed that something was wrong so as to minimize the risk of others noticing too. That way, his mistress and him would attract less attention and avoid others to think that they've gone crazy. Or worse, others might think they have been replaced by aliens just like in the movies that Cerberus have watched in the TV and shared to Yue.

Yukito let out an exasperated sigh and said, "God Yue, I thought you were smarter than that. Everyone would immediately notice that something's wrong with the way you and Sakura are currently acting."

By this time, Sakura has snapped out of her shock and she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'll answer as we make our way to the school. OR we'll be late," answered Yukito, starting to walk away.

Sakura and Yue looked at each other briefly and then followed Yukito. When they were in step with Yukito, the silver-haired young man with glasses started to answer Yue's and Sakura's questions in full detail.

* * *

"So Yue, ready for school?" asked Yukito when their university was finally in sight. Yue and Sakura has explained their predicament to Yukito earlier, since he demanded them to tell him what was really wrong and he gave them no choice. At first he thought Yue and Sakura have gone crazy. But then again, he believe them after a little while knowing that crazy people wouldn't be able to think of the same thing and their testaments seemed to be logical enough to explain their current situation…. As far as magic can be logical that is.

Yue didn't answer, and so Yukito turned his head to see what the Moon Guardian's reaction was. Yue's face was a mask of apathy, but Yukito saw anxiety in Yue's eyes and didn't fail to notice how tense Yue seemed to be. Yukito couldn't help but laugh.

"What's funny?" asked Yue.

Yukito smirked and said, "You'll see. You'll see. Lucky for you we have the same classes and you're my seatmate, so just follow after me."

Yukito then checked his wristwatch and exclaimed," Crap! It's this late already! Come on Yue! We only have less than 3 minutes to get to class!" Without another word, Yukito ran. A second after, Yue followed after him.

The two reached the class room just in time when the bell rang. Luckily for them, the teacher hasn't arrived yet. Yukito then went to his seat, which was in between a desk near the window and Touya's. Yue sat on the empty desk near the window, remembering that he and Yukito were seatmates. Yue took note that all of the eyes of the girls in the classroom seemed to be on him, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yukito-san! Yue-san! What happened? Why are you two late?" asked a gentle-looking Touya.

"There were some things we had to take care of first," Yue automatically replied.

"Ah.. I see. It's a good thing the teacher's absent," said Touya with a caring smile. Although, it soon fell when a group of girls crowded around Yue, Yukito, and Touya's desks.

"Not again," grumbled Yukito under his breath. Touya sighed but then put on a friendly smile. Yue's face was as emotionless as ever, although he was slightly confused at what was happening. Who could blame the poor Moon Guardian? He only knew school through Yukito's memories and he himself has never experienced attending one.

"Hey Yue," purred the girls simultaneously in a no doubt flirty tone. Not to mention, they winked at the same time to the Moon Guardian.

A look of disgust flashed through Yue's eyes. At once, Yue's impression of the girls was:** Living hell**. Also, Yue's mind concluded something: **He'll barely survive this day.**

* * *

While Yue was being terrorized by flirts, Sakura on the other hand had bigger problems. The moment she stepped into her classroom, she was greeted by a bag of open flour thrown at her. Of course, Sakura's perfectly styled short light brown hair, her face, her uniform and her bag became white thanks to the flour.

Never before in her life did Sakura experience being bullied. So, at first, she thought someone was just playing a prank at her. But when Sakura saw who threw the flour at her and what that person's reaction was, tears immediately pooled her emerald eyes.

Standing a few feet in front of her, smiling wickedly and a video camera in hand and recording the scene, was Tomoyo Daidoji. Sakura's cousin. Sakura's best friend.

"This is priceless Sakura!" Tomoyo said with hatred and amusement dripping from her silky and musical voice, "You look so KAWAII when you're covered with flour! I thank you for giving me the pleasure of recording quite a PERFECT KAWAII embarrassing and fitting scene of you!" Tomoyo then laughed mirthlessly and evilly. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki who were standing a few feet from Tomoyo's left joined in the laughter.

"Did you know that in ancient times, flour was used as make-up?" Yamazaki shared an obvious lie.

"Really? I didn't know! Tell me more Yamazaki!" Chiharu played along.

"It was said that flour was the make-up used by ugly witch girls!" finished Yamazaki.

"Just like Sakura!" added Rika.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki laughed even harder, now joined by almost everyone in the classroom. The homeroom teacher in the classroom could only watch the scene unfold. The teacher couldn't do anything. The Daidoji family was just too influential that if the teacher would oppose Tomoyo, it meant a ticket to doom.

Sakura looked down at the ground. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. This was just so wrong. So wrong. Tomoyo… Chiharu.. Naoko.. Rika… Yamazaki…. Why were they doing this?!

"Oh look. Ugly Sakura's crying. Aww.. She looks even more KAWAII! Too bad Yue isn't here to see you!" Tomoyo remarked.

Sakura's head snapped up at the mention of her Moon Guardian's name. Yue? Why would Tomoyo mention Yue?

"Daidoji! Stop this!" a familiar female voice exclaimed. Tomoyo, Sakura and the others searched for the owner of the voice, who was none other than Mei Lin.

"Ah, Li Mei Lin… Why are you protecting Syaoran-kun's rival? Isn't he your boyfriend? Why stand up for Sakura?" Tomoyo responded.

Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran and Mei Lin are a couple? Sakura looked at Syaoran who was now standing beside Mei Lin. Syaoran wasn't looking at her though. His gaze was fixed on Mei Lin, waiting for his girlfriend's answer. After all, Tomoyo was right. Why was his girlfriend standing up for his rival?

"She may be Syaoran's rival, but this is just too much! You're doing this just because you're jealous that Yue and Sakura are together! That Yue didn't choose YOU!" retorted Mei Lin.

An angry look flashed on Tomoyo's face.

"What did you say you Chinese freak?!" snarled Tomoyo.

Mei Lin was about to say something back when Syaoran cut her off.

"Enough Mei Lin. Don't waste your breath for Sakura. Don't get yourself in trouble just because of her!" Syaoran scolded.

"Don't worry Daidoji-san, this won't happen again. Please forget what Mei Lin just said," Syaoran told Tomoyo with a bow, "We ask for your forgiveness."

Tomoyo huffed, "It better be the first and last time this happens. Or else, your GF's going to be in trouble!"

"Yes," Syaoran said and then glared at Sakura, "Don't get the idea that Mei Lin's your friend Kinomoto. She only did that because you look so hideously pitiful right now. You're just a waste of time." And with that said, Syaoran made Mei Lin to sit down and then followed by himself.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Tomoyo hates her. Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki too. To top it off, Syaoran loves Mei Lin and he.. he… he… Sakura felt her heart shatter to millions of pieces as Syaoran's words echoed in her head.

"I see… I'm just a waste of time huh..," Sakura mumbled and then ran out of the classroom.

"That's right Sakura! Run away! Go to Yue! Show him how ugly you look!" Tomoyo yelled after her receding form.

This only made Sakura's heart clench more. The small pieces that remained of her heart felt like they were being hammered to dust. This was just too much.. Too much.. This was a living nightmare… Where would she go now? Who would she turn to?

Sakura continued to run aimlessly. She tripped on the stairs and sprained her right ankle, but nonetheless, she stood up and continued running. She couldn't feel the throbbing pain of her sprain. Her heart was hurting more.

Her feet continued to move on its own will, carrying her away from her school. People in the streets laughed at her, adding to the Card Mistress' misery. More tears fell from her eyes, and she ran even faster away from the people around her who were mocking her to no ends.

Her feet led her to Penguin Park, although she didn't notice it, and continued moving into the forest around the park. She tripped on a protruding tree root, and this time, she stayed lying on the ground. Her right ankle was too sore already and it was swelling really big.

"Why? Why? Why?" the words escaped Sakura's trembling lips, "Why is this happening to me? Anyone… Won't anyone come save me?"

* * *

_A/N_: _Oh boy… was this chapter too much? The atmosphere suddenly turned heavy! I'm sorry if you didn't like it…. Tomoyo's too evil here…. I don't have a grudge against Tomoyo or anyone in CCS! Promise! I'm so sorry if I'm soooooo slow in updating, I've got a lot of school work deadlines to meet.. Hontoni gomen nasai… Comments, violent reactions, ideas, suggestions, and/or criticisms will be welcomed with open arms :) I'd really love to hear a reader's opinions and reactions!_ ^_^


	3. I care about you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CCS characters... They all belong to CLAMP... Now off to the story we go...

* * *

**Back to the Way It Should Be**

**Chapter 3: "I care about you"**

* * *

"Oh come on Yue… please don't ignore us," whined the group of girls surrounding Yue, Touya, and Yukito. They've been doing everything they can for the past 10 minutes to get Yue's attention but nothing seemed to be working.

The girls were about to do something to make Yue look at them when Yue abruptly stood up from his seat, eyes wide in alarm.

"Yue-san? What's wrong?" asked Touya.

Yue looked at Touya and replied hurriedly, "Mistress….." Without even waiting to see the older Kinomoto's reaction, Yue pushed through the girls around him and frantically ran out of the classroom.

"Greatly distressed" couldn't even properly describe what Yue was feeling from his mistress. He had never sensed such a strong whirlwind of pained emotions from Sakura ever since she became his mistress… What could have happened?

Yue ran out of the school building and into the streets, trying to feel for his mistress' aura. However, he couldn't properly pinpoint it. Sakura's magic seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Chikusho!" Yue cursed. Sakura was feeling more and more pained every second that passed. Yue could feel it, and it was making his heart constrict. He couldn't even imagine his mistress' expression right now. He needed to get to Sakura quick!

Yue looked around and found an alley where he could transform. He spread his wings in the narrow alley and took off to the skies without any second thoughts. He could care less if people were to see a winged person with ankle-length silver-white hair soar from a dark alley. He flew up high enough so as people won't be able to see him on the sky.

His eyes carefully scanned Tomoeda as he flew over it, trying to find his mistress. As he looked around, he saw something strange coming from the clock tower of Tomeoda Elementary School. He ignored it though. His mistress was far more important. He focused once more and tried once again to pinpoint Sakura's aura. This time he succeeded. He flew off at top speed to the forest near Penguin Park.

"Mistress…. Sakura…. I'm coming….."

* * *

Sakura was about to drift off to unconsciousness and cry herself to sleep when a familiar presence washed over her. The ever calming and gentle silver aura of her Moon Guardian that used to intimidate her when she was younger.

"Yue….." she whispered his name softly, acknowledging his presence.

Yue's eyes widened at Sakura's state. She was covered in flour, mixed with the dirt from the ground. Her hair was messier than bed head, with some leaves on it. His eyes then noticed her swollen ankle. He ran to her side and gently sat her up on his lap, with one arm around her waist, and the other hand wiping away the stains on her face.

"Mistress… what happened?" asked Yue, his face and voice showing genuine worry.

Sakura was shocked by Yue's sudden display of emotions but it quickly evaporated into happiness at the knowledge that he truly cared for her, even if he was just worried over her because of his duty as his guardian. Not only that, it was relieving that someone was there who she knew would listen to her and who she knew understands what she was going through right now.

"Yu- Yue-san… Everything was just so messed up in school… Tomoyo.. Tomoyo.. she.. she…" Sakura was unable to continue and instead, broke into more sobs.

"Daidoji…. did this?" asked Yue, catching up to what was happening.

Sakura nodded, more tears spilling out from her eyes and her breaths coming out in mere gasps. She then buried her face in her Moon Guardian's face, desperately needing someone to cry on.

Yue felt his heart pang with hurt at his mistress' plight. Granted, they were in what seemed to be an alternate world where the personalities of the people they knew were the total opposite. Even so, Yue hadn't expected this much cruelty, much less from Sakura's best friend and cousin! Nobody deserved to be treated like this. Especially not his kind, sweet and cheerful mistress…. Yue stroked Sakura's hair gently and softly whispered into her ear, "Shhh… It's okay.. It's okay…. I'm here.."

Sakura froze for a moment. It was weird for Yue to openly display emotions. It was weirder for him to say such sweet, gentle and caring words, and to comfort her in this manner. Nonetheless, she relaxed, closed her eyes, and leaned more on Yue, noticing that her tears were coming to a stop.

"Tha- Thank you Yue-san…" Sakura said, finally finding her voice.

"You don't need to thank me Mistress," replied Yue, tightening his arm around her waist and continuously stroking her head.

"Because it's your duty?" asked Sakura, removing her face from Yue's chest to face him. The Card Mistress didn't know why she asked the question. Of course Yue would just be doing this because it's his duty as her Moon Guardian to do so. She knew that. However, she just felt like she had to ask it, even if she already knew the answer….. Or so she thought.

Yue's eyes widened at the sudden question, but then he regained his composure. Yes, it was natural for his mistress to assume that he was just doing this because of his duty- that he's being force to do this just because he's her Moon Guardian and because of his promise to her older brother. His attitude towards her so far has always implied that things were that way. And normally, during the times she would ask this question, he would always answer "Yes"- in efforts to hide his feelings for his mistress and, in a way, to convince himself that he really IS just doing his duty and not because he cared for her.

However, their current situation was different from normal. And instead of his usual answer, another answer went out of his mouth before his mind could even dictate his lips to say "Yes."

"No…. I'm doing this because I care about you and not because of duty…" the words tumbled out of Yue's lips.

Sakura's eyes widened, and in her chest, she felt it. She felt her heart flutter in the same way as it did whenever Syaoran said "I love you." But Yue wasn't Syaoran…. Words left Sakura's mouth and all she could do was gaze into Yue's silvery pale blue eyes as his words rang over and over inside her head. A light and warm feeling enveloped Sakura's heart, erasing away all the pain, loneliness, and hurt that she felt earlier. HE cares about her. YUE cares about HER.

For a while, none of the two spoke. They just looked into each other's eyes, searching for answers in the other's orbs.

"Hontoni, Yue-san? You… You really care about me not just because of your duty? Not just because of your promise?" Sakura's voice rang out, breaking the moment's silence but not the moment's spell. Sakura's eyes glistened with hope and happiness and an emotion that Yue cannot name.

And at that moment, Yue could care less of risking his mistress finding about his true feelings for her. He couldn't lie to her now. His eyes would betray him otherwise. The hand that was stroking Sakura's hair moved to gently hold one of Sakura's cheeks.

"Yes…. I do… I do care about you Sakura…" replied Yue, his eyes the softest Sakura has ever seen; his voice the most emotion-filled Sakura has ever heard.

It was the first time Yue ever called Sakura by her name…. The way Yue said her name sounded so different from others… The way he sad it seemed so special… so right…Sakura's heart, this time, hammered madly against her chest. She never felt this way before with Syaoran just saying her name or even telling her that he loves her…

Her mind blanking out at the loud sound of her heart thumping, Sakura's body started moving on its own. She found herself slowly leaning in.

"I care about you too Yue…" the words flew from Sakura's lips.

It was the first time Sakura has ever dropped the honorific when saying his name, and it made Yue's heart race. His name sounded so perfect, smooth, and musical when it rolled off Sakura's lips… Yue's mind blanked out too, and his heart took control of his body. He leaned in too, the gap between his and his mistress' lips slowly disappearing….

Just when the 1 millimeter gap between Sakura's and Yue's lips was about to be gone, a familiar voice broke the moment's spell on the Card Mistress and her Moon Guardian.

"Sakura! Yue-san!"

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry.. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm awfully like a snail in updating and this chapter sucks! I'm so sorry... I haven't had any motivation to write lately... It's a common problem of mine when I write... I easily lose interest in continuing stories... And I'm not so in to writing this story anymore... Hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for taking the time to read this..._


End file.
